Memento
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [Dedicado a Karoru Gengar]: - ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si tuviste otra vida anterior a la que llevas? ... Como si antes de ser uno de nosotros, hubieras sido alguien al que le arrebataron su vida sin razón - El castaño miró de reojo al pirata. Quizás él tenía razón. Quizás ellos estuvieron vivos alguna vez... [Freddy Fazbear x Lynda M./OC] [Foxy x Isabella S./OC] [Hiatus].
1. Chapter 1

**N/a: ¡Muy buenas, criaturitas de Jebús! Sí. Es el saludo de El Rubius pero modificado al final :v. Espero que anden bien y blah blah.**

 **Bueno, como verán, esto es otro fic, pero dedicado a una de mis escritoras favoritas del fandom. Así es, se trata de nada más ni nada menos que Karoru Gengar. Al principio iba a ser un One-shot, pero luego no sabía de qué manera escribir un capítulo único sobre Lynda x Freddy y salió esto; se me ocurrió esta locura gracias a... eem, ni idea, simplemente me salió del alma y de la mente y ya (? pero bueno, quería ver qué tan capaz era de manejar un OC que no es de mi propiedad; por lo tanto este escrito es sobre los protagonistas de uno de los fics que leí por primera vez en este fandom y del cual me encantó.**

 **Así que, Karoru-senpai, espero que esto sea de tu agrado. Esto va dedicado a ti con cariño :3.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF es propiedad única y exclusiva de Scott "Mr. Troll" Cawthon. La OC Lynda Murtons es propiedad de la sensual Karoru Gengar. Los nombres de los niños desaparecidos – a excepción de Foxy – le pertenecen a la diosa Kleime-Black, antiguamente conocida como HollyKanonCreepz xD. Los diseños, al igual que la foto de portada le pertenecen a Blastic Heart (si, solo por ser vos voy a utilizar estos diseños que tanto te gustan :D). A mí solo me pertenece el fic, que por cierto sólo lo hago por diversión, ah y mi OC Isabella Smith, que por esta vez - eso creo - solamente hará aparición aquí xD.**

 **Avisos: Faltas de ortografía, posible OoC, malas palabras, alguna que otra inexactitud a la historia del juego, robotfilia [Humano x Robot] y una sarta de cosas disparatadas más.**

 **P/d: Si hay algo que no te guste de esto, considera que mi senpai echará una maldición sobre tí (?).**

 **.**

Todo ocurrió con un simple aviso en el periódico solicitando guardia de seguridad nocturno para una importante pizzería. Aquella castaña de orbes chocolate con destello miel había visto aquel aviso clasificado esa mañana y ese mismo día, se encontraba fuera de la oficina del dueño, en la espera de una entrevista.

Luego de un rato de espera, vio venir por el pasillo a una chica más alta que ella, de unos 1,64 metros, cabello castaño claro con ondas que traía suelto y que le llegaba pasando apenas por los hombros, ojos color miel y tez blanca. Llevaba puesto unos jeans azules, Converse negros y una playera morada con el logo del local estampado del lado izquierdo; se sentó justo al lado de ella, con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

Segundos después, sintieron el rechinido de la puerta, mostrando al dueño asomarse con una sonrisa agradable y con papeles en mano.

\- Señoritas, pasen por favor – ambas castañas asintieron. La más alta vaciló antes de ponerse de pie y entrar junto con la otra. El hombre les indicó que se sentaran en las sillas que estaban justo enfrente de él mientras que este tomaba asiento en su enorme sillón rojo.

Revisó aquellos papeles que aún tenía en sus manos con detenimiento. Ambas chicas cruzaron miradas, la de orbes miel parpadeó una, dos, tres veces antes de desviar la mirada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Lynda dirigió su vista hacia el escritorio, observando el desorden de papeles que había encima; la voz del señor Fazbear llamando su atención la sobresaltó.

\- Señorita, ¿podría ser tan amable de decirme la razón de su visita?

La bajita aclaró su voz antes de comenzar.

\- Me llamo Lynda Murtons y he venido por el puesto de guardia nocturno – con algo de temblor en su voz. La chica sentada a su izquierda la escuchaba atentamente en silencio, tenía sus manos colocadas sobre sus piernas con los dedos entrelazados, y su mirada iba entre ella y el hombre mayor con nerviosismo.

\- Bueno, señorita Murtons. Dígame qué edad tiene – exclamó apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando sus dedos, observándola con una expresión neutral.

\- Tengo dieciocho años, señor. Mire, sé que no tengo experiencia en esto pero necesito el trabajo, ya que mi madre ha…- pero fue interrumpida por el hombre.

\- No importa. Está contratada – la expresión de sorpresa en la joven Murtons no se hizo esperar.- A partir de ahora, usted y la señorita Smith serán compañeras de turno. Ella le entregará su uniforme y le dará las indicaciones necesarias para que empiece a familiarizarse con su lugar de trabajo. Espero puedan llevarse bien, y por favor, preséntese mañana a las 11:45 P.M.- mirando ahora a su nueva empleada. La chica de orbes chocolate no podía comprender, ¿cómo es que una persona con dos dedos de frente podría darle trabajo a alguien que ni siquiera había sido empleada en ningún lugar? Y más tratándose de guardia de seguridad.

" _Tal vez necesitaba con urgencia cubrir el puesto"_ , pensó.

\- Isabella, ¿crees llegar a tener problemas en ayudarla a adaptarse aquí?

\- Ninguno, señor Fazbear – respondió con firmeza. A Lynda le pareció haber visto una sonrisa asomar por el rostro del aludido.- Bien, eso es todo. Ya pueden retirarse – dijo volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo. Ambas jovencitas salieron de la habitación.

La más alta se giró para hablarle a Murtons – Eh, tengo que darte tu uniforme antes de que te vayas. Ven, es por aquí.

La bajita asintió con la cabeza siguiéndole los pasos a la guardia. Caminaron en silencio por un largo pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a una puerta ubicada al final del mismo. Lynda se preguntó mentalmente por qué aquel lugar no estaba tan bien iluminado como el resto del establecimiento.

\- Te preguntarás por qué no se han puesto luces en este pasillo, ¿no? – inquirió como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, luego metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando de este un manojo de llaves.- Este es uno de los cuartos secretos que tenemos aquí. En este se guardan los uniformes de los empleados, luego están los otros en los que se guardan aquellas cosas que ya no sirven. Son los únicos lugares que no aparecen registrados en el sistema de los animatrónicos – dijo mientras terminaba de buscar la llave para poder abrir la cerradura.

\- ¿No se supone que deberían tirarlos a la basura si ya no sirven? – Isabella abrió la puerta y echó un suspiro desganado antes de responder sin voltear a mirarla.- Yo también opino lo mismo. Quizás sea protocolo del dueño el querer conservarlos.

Una vez dentro, buscó el interruptor de la luz y la encendió. La habitación no era muy grande, pero tampoco tan pequeña. Estaba repleto de armarios y se podía ver una que otra telaraña por los rincones del techo.

La castaña de ojos miel se acercó a uno de los estantes y buscó con manos temblorosas algún uniforme que pudiera ser adecuado para el tamaño de la bajita.

\- Toma, espero que sea de tu talla – musitó entregándole dicha prenda en sus manos.

Luego de apagar la luz y salir de allí echando llave a la cerradura, Smith caminaba apresuradamente con Murtons detrás suyo tratando de seguirle el ritmo. Ella pudo percibir que la castaña de piel blanca se había puesto algo nerviosa al estar allí; se notó por el temblor de sus manos cuando le dio la ropa de trabajo. ¿Por qué razón? Eso era algo que a la larga o a la corta lo averiguaría.

En un momento, la guardia había detenido repentinamente el paso, girándose de nueva cuenta hacia la nueva empleada. - Bien, supongo que nos volveremos a ver mañana por la noche – murmuró con algo de temblor en su voz.- Bien… Hasta entonces – dijo con una mueca extraña en su rostro para después voltear y marcharse, dejando a Lynda sola en aquel pasillo.

\- Hasta mañana, supongo – exclamó ella por lo bajo antes de continuar sola su camino hasta la puerta de entrada y marcharse a su casa, ignorando por completo un par de ojos azules que la observaban con detenimiento hasta que la vio desaparecer por la puerta de cristal.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Boss? – fue la pregunta que le había hecho el pelimorado al oído, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

\- Estoy bien – respondió algo tajante, llevándose una expresión dolida por parte del guitarrista quien se dirigió resoplando un tanto molesto a afinar su instrumento detrás de las cortinas. La única mujer del grupo se acercó a él.

\- ¿Ni siquiera piensas contarle a tu mejor amiga? Recuerda que puedes confiar en mí – el castaño se giró para verla a Chica con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, sentándose en el borde del escenario junto a él.

\- Esa chica…

\- ¿Quién? ¿Te refieres a la que acaba de salir por aquella puerta? – Freddy asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

\- No lo sé. Siento… siento como si la conociera de algún lado… - la rubia frunció el entrecejo con extrañeza.-… O sea, lo que quiero decir es que…

\- Si, lo entendí. Es como si la conocieras de otra vida.

\- Exacto.- la de orbes lilas volvió a sonreír. Si su instinto no se equivocaba, estaba segura de que su amigo se había sentido atraído por aquella joven.- Sin embargo…- inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró, cambiando a una expresión de desilusión.-… no estoy seguro de eso - ¿Era acaso una broma?

\- ¿Es en serio? – la rubia alzo las cejas.

\- Ya te lo dije, Chica. No estoy seguro – respondió casi elevando la voz. La aludida infló las mejillas con enfado y se puso de pie rápidamente, como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte.

\- Como quieras…- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse y dejarlo solo.

 **.**

 **N/a: Y ese fue el primer capítulo :3.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti Karoru.**

 **Se preguntarán el por qué el título del fic. Bueno, para los que no lo sepan, "memento" significaría** _ **recuerda**_ **en latín. A medida que vaya avanzando la historia sabrán el motivo por el cual decidí llamarlo así xD.**

 **Ñe, mil perdones por la ausencia y por no haber actualizado aún los otros fics. Esto se lo había prometido a Gengar hace mucho y no quería faltar a mi palabra por mucho tiempo más.**

 **Por cierto, mil perdones también a Holly-chan por usar los nombres que ella utilizó para los niños perdidos sin su permiso. Espero que no te moleste ni me envíes una carta documento después de haber leído esta nota (?).**

 **Bien, no tengo más nada para añadir. Que tengan un lindo día y abríguense si hace mucho frío. Acá en Argentina hace un frío como de cagarse, viteh (?**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima! Chau, te quiero mucho :'v.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a: Antes de empezar voy a decir una cosa. Primero que nada, si van a comentar pelotudeces respecto al título de la trama, quiero que sepan que me quemé las neuronas tratando de encontrarle un jodido nombre a este fic. Si tienen algún nombre mejor, por favor díganmelo; desde ya, muchas gracias xD.**

 **Disclaimer: FNAF es propiedad única y exclusiva de Scott Cawthon. La OC Lynda Murtons es propiedad de la sensual Karoru Gengar. Los nombres de los niños desaparecidos – a excepción de Foxy – le pertenecen a la diosa Kleime-Black, antiguamente conocida como HollyKanonCreepz xD. Los diseños, al igual que la foto de portada le pertenecen a Blastic Heart. A mí solo me pertenece el fic, que por cierto sólo lo hago por diversión, ah y mi OC Isabella Smith, que por esta vez - eso creo - solamente hará aparición aquí xD.**

 **Avisos: Faltas de ortografía, posible OoC, malas palabras, alguna que otra inexactitud a la historia del juego, robotfilia [Humano x Robot] y una sarta de cosas disparatadas más.**

 **P/d: Si hay algo que no te guste de esto, considera que mi senpai echará una maldición sobre tí (?).**

 **.**

A la noche siguiente, la castaña se había preparado para su primera jornada laboral, metiendo en una bolsa verde aquello que sería necesario. Cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada por el dueño, la muchacha se encontraba llegando tranquilamente al local, su ahora compañera esperándola en la entrada.

\- ¡Ho-hola Lynda! – dijo con torpeza al verla llegar, Murtons le sonrió amablemente.

\- Hola, ehm…- saludó agitando levemente su mano, tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica.

\- Isabella, Isabella Smith – respondió alegremente.

\- Disculpa.

\- No hay problema…- carraspeó un poco antes de continuar.- Sígueme, te explicaré como es aquí.

Ambas chicas entraron caminando a un costado de las mesas. Lynda observaba aquel gran salón, decorado con decoraciones de pizzas pegadas en las paredes, dibujos hechos por los niños que concurrían al lugar y guirnaldas que colgaban del techo. Si, debía admitir que el lugar se veía algo turbio por la noche, especialmente el trío de robots que se hallaba sobre el escenario.

\- De seguro debes haber oído hablar de Freddy, Bonnie y Chica, la atracción principal del lugar – explicó la más alta mientras pasaban cerca de ellos.

\- De hecho, de pequeña venía con mi prima aquí – murmuró observando a los robots, Smith le sonrió ampliamente.- ¡Qué coincidencia! Yo también venía aquí con un amigo - en eso, Lynda notó una expresión de tristeza en la más alta.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No es nada. Estoy bien.- respondió con una sonrisa fingida, sus ojos poniéndose un tanto brillosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Inmediatamente le dio la espalda, tratando de continuar con el pequeño recorrido.

\- Será mejor que sigamos…

Murtons les volvió a echar una veloz mirada a los tres, sin percatarse de que al pasar por al lado del escenario, cierto castaño que la había visto desde el día anterior, no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Lynda e Isabella continuaron su recorrido, pasando ahora cerca de la Pirate Cove.

\- Y detrás de estas cortinas se encuentra el pirata Foxy. E-el…- por unos momentos se quedó callada al ver al aludido asomar la cabeza por entre medio de las cortinas, observándola fijamente. La chica de orbes chocolate notó a la guardia tensarse.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La ojimiel tardó un buen rato en responder.- Uhm,sí. Vamos, la oficina es por aquí – murmuró dejando ir adelante a la más bajita.

\- ¿No vienes? – volteó a preguntarle al darse cuenta que la chica no le seguía.

\- Adelántate. No voy a tardar – contestó con nerviosismo, la castaña bajita hizo una mueca de expresión para luego seguir con su camino.

Una vez que su compañera desapareció por el pasillo, la muchacha se acercó al escenario principal, mirando de brazos cruzados a los tres robots sobre esta.

\- Voy a decirlo una sola vez: más les vale que se comporten esta noche. La chica es nueva aquí y no quiero que termine huyendo despavorida de este lugar por causa de ustedes, especialmente tú, capitán – señaló al pelirrojo que seguía mirándola desde su escondite, esta vez, con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¿Te da celos de que vaya a fijarme en ella, marinera? – la joven frunció el ceño, al igual que cierto castaño que escuchaba la pequeña conversación.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo me pondría celosa de ti?

\- ¡Vamos! Por lo menos admite que me encuentras irresistible, al igual que como yo te encuentro a ti – Isabella se sonrojó levemente y más al ver que el pirata se relamía los labios lascivamente. Odiaba que Foxy se comportara así; para ella era imposible no negarse ante los encantos del ojiambar y él lo sabía a la perfección.

\- Ya déjate de tonterías, zorro – intervino el vocalista de repente.- Ya oíste a la señorita. Deja tus estupideces de lado.

El pirata rechinó los dientes y sin decir una palabra, se perdió de vista dentro de la Pirate Cove.

\- Gracias, Freddy – dijo la chica con alivio en su voz. Luego de eso, hubo un silencio incómodo en el lugar. La joven dirigió su mirada miel hacia uno de los pasillos que daban a la oficina en donde su compañera la estaba esperando.- Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo por ultimo para luego salir pitando.

\- ¡Qué onda con esa niña! Está cada día más loca – murmuró Chica a la vez que observaba como la guardia corría más rápido que el correcaminos.

\- Es por eso que me cae tan bien – agregó Bonnie con una amplia sonrisa que inmediatamente borró de su rostro debido a la mirada fulminante que le había dirigido la rubia.

\- Oye conejito, yo que tú me limitaría a no decir nada sobre mi sirena.

\- ¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin el coyote decide salir de su madriguera – exclamó la polluela. Sin embargo Foxy ignoró por completo su comentario, observando al pelimorado acercarse a él.

\- ¿A quién le has dicho "conejito"? – inquirió poniéndose a escasos milímetros del rostro del pelirrojo.

\- A ti, ¿acaso no has oído o quieres que te mande una invitación por escrito? – ambos se desafiaron con las miradas, Fazbear echó un suspiro de fastidio y se acercó a ellos, separándolos antes de que la situación terminara con un derramamiento de aceite.

\- Ya muchachos, dejen de andar discutiendo sobre quién es el macho alfa y quién no – dijo en un tono un tanto burlesco, sus dos amigos mirándolo confusos.

\- ¡ÉL EMPEZÓ! – chillaron ambos antes de sacudir velozmente sus cabezas y mirarse mutuamente antes de percatarse de lo que respondieron.- ¡Aguarda un segundo!

\- Demasiado tarde, chicos ~- canturreó la única mujer de la banda sumándose a las risas del castaño, Foxy y Bonnie totalmente sonrojados.

.

" _¡Mira Bella! ¡Allí está Foxy! ¡Vamos con él!"_

Aquella voz infantil no paraba de resonar en su cabeza. Aquel fatídico día el cuál jamás debió haber sucedido pasaba por su mente una y otra vez.

" _¡Espérame Martín! ¡No soy tan rápida como tú!"_

" _Entonces dame la mano…"_

\- ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Isabella ~

\- Oh, disculpa Lynda – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza un tanto apenada.

\- No hay problema. ¿En qué pensabas? – por un momento sintió que no debía de haber preguntado ya que apenas se conocían, pero al ver que la ojimiel le sonrió con total sinceridad, supo que no debía de qué preocuparse.

\- Oye, Lynda. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que extrañas mucho a alguien y que por más que quieras volverlo a ver, no puedes... porque sabes que está muerto? – aquella pregunta había desconcertado a la castaña.

\- N-no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – mintió. En eso, Isabella sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña fotografía de dos niños castaños un tanto arrugada y se la dio, Murtons observándola entre sus manos con total atención.

\- Su nombre era Martín. Fue mi mejor amigo. Él es con quien venía aquí todos los días…

\- ¿Y qué le sucedió? – los ojos de la chica que estaba a su lado se opacaron, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

\- Él murió aquí, en manos de un maniático…

Lynda se asombró ante tal confesión. ¿Acaso ese niño había sido uno de los que había muerto el mismo día que…?

Smith comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, su rostro completamente enrojecido y los puños totalmente cerrados.

\- Era su cumpleaños… su cumpleaños y ese hijo de perra lo mató justo ese día – golpeó con furia el escritorio para luego agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.- ¡Él no merecía esa muerte! ¡NO LA MERECÍA! – comenzó a golpear el suelo con total ira con ambas manos, una y otra vez hasta dejar sus manos totalmente rojas. La de orbes chocolate sintió su pecho oprimirse, recuerdos viniendo a su cabeza.

" _Lynda, tú te casarás conmigo. ¿Verdad?"_

" _¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! Somos muy pequeños para eso, Timmy"_

" _No ahora, tontita. Cuando seamos más grandes"_

\- Timothy…- susurró para sí misma, su mente volviendo rápidamente para luego tomar los brazos de su compañera con firmeza.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

\- ¡NO! ¡Ya fue demasiado! ¡Mira tus manos! – haciendo que las mirara.- ¡Te estás haciendo daño!

Isabella agachó la cabeza, completamente apenada. Observó sus manos las cuales estaban sangrando; levantó la vista y miró a Lynda arremangarse las mangas de su uniforme, sus muñecas totalmente llenas de cicatrices a causa de las cortadas que ella misma se hacía.

\- ¿Tú te hiciste esos cortes? – preguntó con total asombro en su mirada.

Lynda Murtons asintió.- Es un método que utilizo para poder aplacar mi dolor – la castaña la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Pero, eso es hacerse daño…

\- Y lo mismo sucede cuando golpeas continuamente el piso de una oficina con tus manos. Es por eso que te mostré mis cicatrices, y sé que apenas nos conocemos; sin embargo, eso no impide que trate de impedir el que te sigas lastimando de esa manera… Hacer eso no va a hacer que tu amigo regrese.

La ojimiel se quedó pensativa por un instante. Lynda tenía razón. Hacer esa estupidez no iba a hacer que Marty volviera a la vida. Ambas chicas se levantaron del suelo.

\- Gracias – dijo Smith con una sonrisa, la de robes chocolate devolviéndosela con total sinceridad.- Por nada.

.

Fuera de la oficina en donde las jóvenes guardias se encontraban charlando, estaba cierto pelirrojo observando toda la situación desde la ventana, sosteniendo entre sus manos aquella fotografía perteneciente a su guardia favorita.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí, capitán? – la voz de Fazbear lo sobresaltó un poco.

\- No sé porque esta foto me resulta tan familiar…

\- A ver, déjame verla – el pirata se la entregó, el cantante observándola con total detenimiento.- Es una foto de la señorita Smith con un amiguito. ¿Cuál hay? – exclamó con desinterés entregándosela para después cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en la pared.

\- No es cualquier foto, Boss. ¡Es lo que provoca en mí al verla! – el castaño alzó una ceja dudoso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Foxy?

\- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si tuviste otra vida anterior a la que llevas? – escupió de repente, el cantante lo pensó segundos antes de responder.

\- No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

\- ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes, Boss? Haber vivido en otro cuerpo, ser alguien distinto a lo que somos. Como si antes de ser uno de nosotros, hubieras sido alguien al que le arrebataron su vida sin razón - El castaño miró de reojo al pirata. Quizás él tenía razón. Quizás ellos estuvieron vivos alguna vez.

\- Está bien, ya te entendí. Tal vez tengas razón, capitán. Pero dime una cosa… ¿cómo rayos vamos a averiguar eso?

El ojiambar volvió a mostrarle la fotografía, una sonrisa pícara asomando por su rostro.- Quizás las guardias sepan algo…

.

 **N/a: Y aquí el capítulo de hoy xD. Espero que les haya gustado :3. Por cierto, ¡muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han dejado su review y le han dado Fav & Follow! Especialmente a ti Karoru-senpai, me alegra que te haya gustado *inserte aquí corazón gay* :'''v.**

 **Bien, será mejor que me vaya a dormir que tengo sueñito. Acá en mi país son casi las 3:15 de la mañana y me da miedito quedarme a estas horas de la noche (es que estoy escuchando ruiditos en la persiana que da a la calle y estoy cagada del miedo).**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **¡Chau negro/a, te quiero mucho! :'v.**


End file.
